The present invention relates to products for men suffering from incontinence and more particularly to an absorbent penis shield that is securable over the head of a user""s penis to absorb urine that may be emitted during an incontinence episode; the absorbent penis shield including an absorbent member and a moisture proof section; the absorbent member including an absorbent penis head receiving cup positioned in the center thereof between opposed two top and bottom absorbent sections and between opposed left and right absorbent sections; the moisture proof section having the entire absorbent member bonded to a penis facing side thereof and having left and right fastener portions on the penis facing side on either side of the bottom absorbent section and a center fastener section on an exterior facing side adjacent to the top absorbent section; the left and right fastener portions each being wrappable around a respective side of a penis to be secured within the absorbent penis shield and into connection with the center fastener section in a manner to form a constriction around a base section of a penis to hold a head portion of a user""s penis within the absorbent penis head receiving cup.
Incontinent men often feel uncomfortable wearing a diaper or other incontinence appliance that surrounds the lower portion of the wearer""s torso. It would be desirable for these individuals to have an incontinence product for absorbing urine emitted during an incontinence episode that could be secured over the head of the user""s penis to absorb urine and which would take the place of a large diaper sized appliance.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide an absorbent penis shield that includes an absorbent member and a moisture proof section; the absorbent member including an absorbent penis head receiving cup positioned in the center thereof between opposed two top and bottom absorbent sections and between opposed left and right absorbent sections; the moisture proof section having the entire absorbent member bonded to a penis facing side thereof and having left and right fastener portions on the penis facing side on either side of the bottom absorbent section and a center fastener section on an exterior facing side adjacent to the top absorbent section; the left and right fastener portions each being wrappable around a respective side of a penis to be secured within the absorbent penis shield and into connection with the center fastener section in a manner to form a constriction around a base section of a penis to hold a head portion of a user""s penis within the absorbent penis head receiving cup.
Accordingly, an absorbent penis shield is provided. The absorbent penis shield includes an absorbent member and a moisture proof section; the absorbent member including an absorbent penis head receiving cup positioned in the center thereof between opposed two top and bottom absorbent sections and between opposed left and right absorbent sections; the moisture proof section having the entire absorbent member bonded to a penis facing side thereof and having left and right fastener portions on the penis facing side on either side of the bottom absorbent section and a center fastener section on an exterior facing side adjacent to the top absorbent section; the left and right fastener portions each being wrappable around a respective side of a penis to be secured within the absorbent penis shield and into connection with the center fastener section in a manner to form a constriction around a base section of a penis to hold a head portion of a user""s penis within the absorbent penis head receiving cup.